The Flood
by ScorpianQueen24
Summary: Random girl dumped on Alois' front step! whats gonna happen! AloisxOC Kumiko Akatsuki
1. The Flood

The Flood

"_I feel the pressure; it's coming down on me._

_It's turning me black and blue." _The flood – Escape the Fate

It was a dark stormy night and all I really wanted was to escape this horrible weather. Although, I loved rain right now all I wanted was for it to stop hitting and stinging my already cut and bruised skin. In the distance I saw a mansion that stood out amongst all this dark. My mind urged me to try and make it there but my legs were screaming at me in pain from having to have run for such a long period of time. I couldn't stop now; I can make it! With every last bit of energy I had left I sprinted towards the mansion and hit my shoulder on the door, ensuring that I made a loud enough noise so that the whole household would hear. Black spots began clouding my vision and I slowly slid to the ground letting consciousness slip out of me.

~Alois~

I sat up quickly in my bed, after being rudely awoken of course, and quickly scanned my room.

"Claude!" I yelled, causing Claude to appear by my side almost instantly on one knee.

"Yes, your highness?" He answered in a robotic tone.

"I think someone's at the door…Yay visitors!" I exclaimed while jumping out of bed and racing to the front door; Claude yelled something about slowing down but, I was way too excited to pay attention to him at the moment. I yanked open the door to welcome our new visitor but, instead found them sprawled upon my door step out cold. The medium sized lumps on the front of their chest gave me the impression that this person was female…or either a very fat person.

I frowned, "Claude, what is this _thing _doing on our doorstep." I said while glaring down at it, while nudging it with my foot.

"I'm sorry your highness, want me to dispose of it?" Claude replied while also glaring down it.

My eyes narrowed, "Only if its dead…otherwise let Hanna hold onto it when it wakes up." I answered while turning on my heel, heading to Hanna's' sleeping quarters.

Claude picked the girl up over his shoulder and followed behind me. I kicked in Hanna's' door and ripped the covers off her. "WAKE UP LAZY WHORE. Take care of this…and when it wakes up bring it to me for questioning." As I finished my sentence Claude threw her on top of Hanna. Hanna just sat there nodding like some stupid Bobble head doll and I left her, with Claude trailing not so far behind me. Claude tucked me back into bed just like he had the first time then I dismissed him and fell fast asleep.


	2. Awakened

Awakened

~?~

I woke up and found myself staring at something white. My face was laying on it and it was extremely soft and comfortingly warm. Maybe it was heavens clouds that were embracing me with such warmness but, why would someone like me go to heaven? I don't even deserve to even glimpse upon heavens golden gates. Maybe I can ask god…

"Good morning, milady." A smooth feminine voice interrupted.

"God is a woman?" I blurted out loud while trying to sit up but, something was restraining me. The feminine figure laughed at me; I couldn't tell if she was laughing at my struggle to get up or how I thought she was god, let's just go with both.

"No, no…I'm not god in fact; I'm actually something far from it." She replied. By then I was full awake and was finally able to sit up. The female voice I heard was some lady with long periwinkle-ish colored hair, huge boobs (which explains the soft cloud like objects), a tan skin tone and two pretty turquoise eyes, she then stood up while I was still sitting.

"Who're you? And why were you hugging me in my sleep? ," I shouted while pointing an accusing finger at the woman.

"More importantly where am I?" I mumbled more to myself than to her.

"Please miss, try to calm down…your questions will be answered once you see your highness." She spoke calmly while going to the bathroom to start a bath for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked while trying to follow her but, a dull pain shot through me forcing me to fall to my knees; due to light headedness. I glanced down to the source of the pain to find that my wounds from the other day were covered with bandages; unfortunately blood was leaking through the bandages causing me to lose more blood than I was saving. The woman came back and lifted me up bridal style and took me to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to just bare with me for a few moments." She said while stripping me of my bandages. Before I could protest she set me in the bath. Pain. Pain was all I felt; a thick burning sensation everywhere. I screamed to the point where my throat was burning along with the rest of my body.

~Alois~

I sat up in bed to the sound of screaming. It reminded me so much of me screaming when that little boy, who I thought of as a younger brother, died and left me all alone. At first I thought it was Hanna and I was about to go beat the piss out of her but, then I remembered our female guest was here. Claude had come out of nowhere and was already going through with our morning routine.

"Good morning, your highness. I apologize for the rudeness of our guest." He spoke while clothing me.

I chuckled, "No, no its quite alright…bring her here immediately I will handle her myself." I barked out to Claude. He simply bowed with a "Yes, your highness" and left my room. I brushed my own hair this morning and teeth and waited impatiently in my study area. Claude opened the door with the girl over his shoulder, clothed and bandaged.

"Claude, drop her." I said flatly while sitting on my desk. Claude nodded and dropped her on the floor causing her to scream again. I glared and grabbed her up by her shirt collar and looked her straight in her eyes which were now welling with tears. The girl looked like she was just about to piss herself at any second but, I pressed on.

"Stop crying…what's your name?" I spoke menacingly. She tried to speak but, it came out as sobs and choked syllables, I brought back my free hand and slapped her clean across her face knocking her back on the floor. Tears **flooded **from her eyes, she looked so pitiful and fragile just lying there. To be completely honest I actually regretted being so cold and heartless to her deep down inside my soul somewhere but, it was already too late for me to stop; I snapped.

"Get up and stop sniveling you whore!" I yelled while looking down on her. "Now what is your name?"

"Ku…Ku…Kumiko…Akatsuki." she mumbled.

I smirked, "Now was that so difficult? Claude...Prepare us breakfast…"

Claude nodded and left the room. After watching Claude leave I returned my attention to the female I had just lying there on the floor. My stare sharpened on her causing her to quiver with fear. I sighed then took a tissue from my shirt and wiped away any trace of a tear from her face and pulled her up on her feet.

"My apologies, Miss Akatsuki." I said trying to comfort her and although she seemed extremely confused she gradually began to calm down. I pulled her close and ran my hand across her cheek where I had slapped her and I felt warmness crawl to her face.

"My name is Alois…Alois Trancy…and you belong to me now." 3

* * *

><p>Chapters super short myyyy baddd<p> 


	3. Say Waa?

Chapter 3

Say Waa?

Kumiko

"My name is Alois…Alois Trancy…and you belong to me now." He said in the most seductive tone I've ever heard. I tensed because I didn't know whether to be afraid or just give up right then and there. He stood me up and started pulling me somewhere. I followed him to find that he was taking me to this giant dining room. My jaw nearly dropped from its hinges at the mere size of just that one room alone. There was a giant table in the exact middle of the room with what seemed like about 1000 chairs surrounding it. He sat me down to the right of the head of the table and he sat at the head. His butler came with two plates of gorgeously made breakfast dishes; golden scrambled eggs, crispy brown bacon, fresh made apple juice, and freshly baked raison cinnamon bagels. The smell made my mouth water and made my tummy ruble loudly, causing Alois to chuckle.

"You must be really hungry…you're nothing but skin and bones! Please...eat as much as you like…I insist." He said smiling. As much as I wanted to just scarf down the whole plate I ate using my fork nice and slow. After a while I realized that Alois was staring at me. He gently took the fork from my hand and scooped up a piece of egg with it.

"Say Ahh, my darling." He spoke sweetly.

I blushed slightly and slowly opened my mouth to accept the food he was giving me. H e repeatedly kept feeding me until my plate was completely empty. When he isn't being bi-polar he was actually really sweet and kind. He cupped my cheek with one hand and held my left hand with his other.

"I must get you a ring my sweet…to make our engagement final." He said while toying with my ring finger.

'_Engagement? When did this happen? He wants me to marry him?' _I thought in the back of my head while blushing; I decided to speak up about it too.

"Um…y-your highness Alois?" I mumbled; he seemed a bit surprised at my ability to speak seeing as I haven't spoken almost this while time but he answered,

"Please…call me Alois…you are the only one who doesn't need to call me 'your highness." He replied while lifting my chin with his forefinger. I gulped and averted my focus somewhere else in the room.

"W-well, I don't think I'm ready to marry you…I really like you and all but I-I…" I looked back towards him to find two icy cold blue eyes glaring knives and pins into my head instead of the gorgeous sky blue ones I would always I catch myself gazing into. He stood up and slapped me, knocking me out of my chair, into another, then on the floor. He hovered over me and kicked me in my stomach causing me to cough and gasp for air.

"No…there will be not 'buts'…you're marrying me…you'll love me and I'll love you in return…we'll continue the Trancy legacy…and live happily ever after…I won't just let you fuck It all up by getting cold fucking feet!" H barked out while kicking me a second time only this time blood came up instead of just air. Tears and blood streamed down my face and I didn't say another word.

"Now go change Again and fix yourself up we're going ring shopping." He spoke while pointing in the direction of my room. I took deep breaths and slowly rose to my feet holding where my ribs were and began limping out of the room, but then Alois' butler appeared by my side and carefully lifted me off the ground and took me to my room.

Alois

I sat back down at the table after the triplets picked up the chairs and any mess that was created not so long ago. I sighed and finally took a bite of breakfast. I haven't touched it before because I was just so mesmerized by Kumiko. Smooth, soft skin, gorgeous locks of ravenous black hair and the most enchanting purple eyes. My attraction toward her is great but, why did I treat her like I did? I'll tell you why…it's because I am afraid of the darkness. Yes, the darkness that has haunted me for as long as I could remember. With her though I feel like a bright light breaks through this darkness, making it slowly vanish. She brightens up my soul...she almost makes me feel…normal. This is why rejection is not going to be something that I will tolerate from her. She WILL be mine. I'll take her as my fiancée and we'll live happily ever after and she's going to like it!


	4. Lets Go Shopping!

Claude was now carrying me into a different bed room. It was much, much bigger than that woman ladies room was. The bed was king sized with black and red colored sheets on it; the curtains were black and red as well, matching the bed sheets. Claude set me down on the bed and gave me a dirty look and turned away.

"Don't move..." he said while walking quickly back in the direction we had just came from before, I even had a chance to respond.

I sighed loudly and looked at the mirror from across the room. My cheeks were bright red from where Alois had slapped me, my eyes were red teary and puffy and a droplet of blood was leaking from my mouth. I stood up weakly and almost instantly felt a painful shock surge from my ribs where Alois had kicked me. I felt like I've experienced this kind of pain before but, I didn't exactly remember it. I felt myself getting dizzy so I sat back down and that's when Claude had come back. He stopped in front of me and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to move..." I shivered at the sternness in his voice and looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry mister Claude." I mumbled.

I heard him respond with a 'hn' noise and he picked me up and carried me into the master bathroom that was hooked onto this room. He sat me on the edge of the tub and stripped me of my dress. I blushed and tried to cover up the best I could and he smirked at me, seeming amused at how I was squirming under him. He took one look at my torso and tummy that were still bandaged from before. He unraveled the blood stained bandages, used a healing salve for my bruises then re-wrapped my wounds with fresh bandages.

"Your fiancé favors the colors black and purple so, I've picked out some clothes that fit you and his liking." he said while holding up a dark purple corset dress with a black lace up front and a lace flower on the right breast side with a black ruffles.

Along with that ensemble came knee high stockings, a purple flower clip, 2 inch black high-heels, and elbow length black gloves. He gave me some fresh underwear and a strapless bra (did they use bras in the Victorian age? XD) and then left me to put it on myself. I carefully put the undergarments over and/or on the bandages and made sure that they didn't show over the dress. The stockings stopped at my knees and the dress stopped around my mid-thigh. The dress was really short but, this is what Alois wants I guess. I walked back into the bedroom and looked at the dresser which had make-up and all sorts of perfumes on it.

"I guess those are for me." I thought out loud.

"Why of course they are my sweet." I froze as an oh-so-familiar voice answered me.

I slowly turned to find Alois leaning in the door way, smiling at me. His eyes started to wander down from my eyes to my chest, down my curves, then stopping at the end of my dress causing me to blush.

"You look gorgeous, my princess." he said while casually strolling over to me. I shook as he got closer causing him to stop; he had a worried look on his face.

"Why are you trembling? Do-does my love...fear me?" His voice changed from a soft and caring one to a sly and seductive one.

He caressed my cheek which was oddly soothing but, I still didn't move. He then pulled me into an embrace, nuzzling his face deep into the crook of my neck; he sounded like he was crying.

"I apologize my love...I don't want you to be afraid of me...I want you and only you to love me." He said as he broke into tears and sobs.

At that moment I felt bad...he seemed extremely sincere about his apology and he seemed to actually have some sort of feelings for me; even though we had just met no less than a few hours ago. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me.

"A-Alois..." I said quietly while gently stroking his hair as he cried into my shoulder.

"I-I...I will marry you." I said while glancing down at him, trying to see his eyes.

~Alois~

I tensed slightly at the sound of Kumiko's soft angelic voice but, I tensed even more at what she had told me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her cheek then I picked her up swung her around.

"Hurray! You don't know how happy that makes me my gorgeous Kumiko!" I said while jumping around the room with her.

"P-please Alois...I-I'm getting dizzy." she said in an almost sickly tone.

I gasped and set her down in the bed.

"I'm sorry my love...so does this mean we can go ring shopping?" I said while plopping on the bed next to her. She nodded slowly and I smiled.

"Hey, can I help you put on your make up on?" I said while pointing at the makeup on the dresser across the room and she nodded. I stood up and walked over it and picked out some purple, black and sparkly colors to match her dress. After I finished with her she was just the image of absolute gorgeousness.

"You look perfect." I said while pulling her into my arms. Claude came in bowed slightly.

"Your highness? Sorry to be a bother but, your carriage is ready for you and Miss Akatsuki." I glared at Claude then went up and slapped him across his face; causing a big red hand print to form.

"No! You will not address my future wife as 'Akatsuki'. She will be addressed as Mrs. Trancy." Claude gave me a sharp looked causing me to shiver but then it relaxed.

"Yes, your highness. My mistake. It won't happen again" He said while bowing again. My semi-nervous face changed back into its daring and taunting one.

"Don't worry Claude...just because I have a fiancée now doesn't mean I don't need your love too." I said while walking over to him and lacing my arms around his neck.

I glanced at Kumiko to find her looking away from me...I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed by my display of affection toward Claude or if she was jealous. I let go of Claude and wrapped my arms around Kumiko's waist and when she turned to look at me I leaned in and smashed my lips against her...pulling her into a very steamy kiss. She tensed but, began leaning into the kiss more and more by the second.

When we pulled away Claude made a scoffing noise and said, "Your carriage sir?"

I chuckled, "Oh yes...This way Kumiko." I said while holding on tightly to her hand and pulling her outside to where the horses were. I got into the carriage and picked her up, swung her around in my arms then placed her in her seat next to mine. Claude shut the door and sat in front, directing the horses and we all set off to the market for some shopping.


	5. Just For Her

~Kumiko~

The carriage ride to the market felt like it was taking hours. I tried to find something to look at that wasn't Alois. I tried the chair, the floor, my shoes, the window…I even tried staring at the back of Claude's head only to have him adjust his head to shoot pins and needles back into my eyes with his intense glare. If I even dared to glance at Alois he's shoot me this smile that was simply _drowned_ in sugar, but , his eyes held an emotion that I couldn't exactly put my finger on; it really creeped me out though so I tried to avoid his gaze at all costs.

As soon as we got to the market Alois scrambled out of the carriage and offered me his hand from out of the carriage and offered me his hand from the outside.

"Shall we go Mrs. Trancy?" He said while bowing slightly and still offering me his hand.

My cheeks turned a rosy red color the second my hand took hold of Alois' and it remained there as he slowly led me down the stairs of the carriage. Claude jumped down from the rider's seat and tied up the horses. He then turned and watched us both with a look of pure hatred; it's a look that I remember faintly but, can recognize easily when I see it.

Alois then snaked his arm around my waist and his hand slowly descended downwards toward my hip. My face lit up as bright as a fire work at how close his hands were to…my no-no squares…but, I didn't want him to attack me in public so I just let him and stared long and hard at my feet.

Alois looked at all the different booths with the excitement of a child in a candy store and the attention span of a squirrel after nuts. He dragged me to each and every one and bought at least 10 things from each. And after each purchase he would mutter something foul and rude about the vendor of said booth; in turn they would just glare after him or either look relatively shocked about what such a polite looking boy had just said to them. Then Claude gave them that deadly stare of his and they'd pretend that they didn't hear or see anything.

~Alois~

After buying a carriage full of stuff from the many dreary looking market stalls we finally made it to the jewelry section; my hand never leaving Kumiko's side. Kumiko was acting quite unusual today; she hadn't made a peep this whole time. I frowned inwardly and glanced at her from the corner of my eye to find she was staring at the ground with her face tinted tomato red. I Stopped at the rings booth and turned to Kumiko, holding both of her hands in mine causing her to look up at me in question.

"Hey! We should make this more interesting Kumiko." I said while pulling off the best fake smile my facial features could muster, not out of cruelty but, because I had forgot how to pull off a genuine smile.

"We should pick our rings out for each other! Then we can't looks at them till the wedding! That would be fun right?" I said while lifting her chin and looking deep into her violet colored eyes.

She shivered under my gaze and glanced to the side briefly before turning back in my direction and nodding.

"Excellent, pick out whatever you think I might like and I'll do the same for you! The price doesn't matter at all!" I said while letting her hands go and gently poking her nose.

She giggled quietly and nodded,

"Ok, but only if you promise not to peek." She said while poking my nose back much gentler than I had with hers.

I smiled at her and a warm feeling filled my stomach, not like a pissing kind of warm feeling, but a good feeling. In my mind, my inner self was going on and on about this feeling being bad and to attack Kumiko for making me feel this way but I eventually tuned it out and trudged into the ring tent with Kumiko and Claude following not too far behind. I went left and Kumiko went right and Claude trailed silently behind me. I looked up at him and glared at him, receiving one back of course.

"What is it, Your Highness? Why are you looking at me that way?" He said while narrowing his eyes but, keeping his glare strong.

In attempt to look tougher I narrowed my eyes too and glared back at him the same as I had started.

"What on earth are you doing following me? Follow Kumiko…keep her safe!" I said while stopping in my track and looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Your highness, but by the terms of our contact I can only keep _you_ safe and you never ordered me to protect her in the first place." He said with a twitch in his eye.

My anger was already at its boiling point before, and Claude's attitude wasn't helping at all. I summoned all my pent up anger to my arm, coiled it back, clenched up my hand into a fist and swung it directly at his face.

"Did I not just order you to do so?! So piss off and go! Or you can consider our contact done!" I said while turning my back to him and walking off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him adjust his head back into place as he clenched his teeth together and got down on one knee crossing his hand over his heart and mumbling only loud enough for me to hear,

"My apologies Your Highness. I'll do so now." Then standing up and walking to where Kumiko had gone.

I smiled a devious and evil smile and began looking through glass case after glass case of Jewelry. There were so many choices that I almost couldn't choose but, despite all the choices, I kept searching just for her.


End file.
